Serial Killer
Some vigilantes adopt an innocent guise to cloak their acts of brutal murder. Alignment: A serial killer’s vigilante identity must be evil. A serial killer whose vigilante identity becomes nonevil cannot gain new levels as a vigilante but retains all of her class abilities. Abilities Sneak Attack (Ex) The Serial Killer gains Sneak Attack, as a Rogue. Thwart Pursuit (Ex) At 2nd level, a serial killer adds 1/2 her vigilante level as a bonus on all checks in a chase and to the DCs of Diplomacy checks to gather information about her and checks to track her or notice her tracks (though not to the DC of the profiler’s expert profiler ability). This ability replaces unshakable. Studied Target (Ex) At 4th level, a serial killer gains the Study ability of a slayer 3 levels lower. The serial killer does not provoke attacks of opportunity when attempting a coup de grace against a studied target. This ability replaces the 4th- and 14th level vigilante talents and the 9th- and 19th level social talents. Death Attack (Ex) At 6th level, if a Serial Killer studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (Serial Killer's choice). Studying the victim is a standard action. The death attack fails if the target detects the Serial Killer or recognizes the Serial Killer as an enemy (although the attack might still be a sneak attack if the target is denied his Dexterity bonus to his Armor Class or is flanked). If the victim of such a death attack fails a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 her vigilante level + her Charisma modifier) against the kill effect, she dies. If the saving throw fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per level of the Serial Killer. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once the Serial Killer has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if the Serial Killer does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another death attack. This ability replaces the 6th-level vigilante talent. Calling Card (Ex) At 7th level, when a serial killer slays a ponykin with a coup de grace or death attack, she can leave a telltale token or clue behind identifying this death as her work. The serial killer chooses her calling card when she gains this ability, and the first time she uses it in an area where she has renown (as per the renown social talent), it becomes associated with her killings. After that, once citizens of a new settlement find this calling card, the serial killer immediately establishes the settlement as an area of renown for her vigilante identity without spending additional time to spread tales, and the Intimidate bonus from renown increases by 2. She still must spend time to establish her social identity’s renown. This replaces the 7th-level social talent. Quiet Death (Ex) At 12th level, whenever a Serial Killer kills a creature using his death attack during a surprise round, he can also make a Stealth check, opposed by Perception checks of those in the vicinity to prevent them from identifying him as the assailant. If successful, those nearby might not even notice that the target is dead for a few moments, allowing the Serial Killer to avoid detection. This replaces the 12th level vigilante talent. Charming (Ex) At 13th level, a serial killer gains the charm hex as if she were a witch of her vigilante level, but she can’t affect animals. The DC is based on her Charisma, and the ability is non-magical. This ability replaces startling appearance. Grisly Murder (Ex) At 16th level, a serial killer gains Dreadful Carnage as a bonus feat, and if she leaves a calling card, the murder is so horrifying that creatures examining the corpse are affected as per nightmare that night (DC = 10 + 1/2 the serial killer’s vigilante level + her Charisma modifier). The nightmare affects a number of creatures equal to the serial killer’s Charisma modifier, starting with the first creature to examine the corpse. This replaces frightening appearance. Swift Death (Ex) At 18th level, once per day, an Serial Killer can make a death attack against a foe without studying the foe beforehand. He must still sneak attack his foe using a melee weapon that deals damage. This ability replaces the vigilante’s stunning appearance. Category:Archetypes